


A-maze-ing

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, CWP, Corn - Freeform, Crack, Daddy Dean, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Things Being Done to Vegetables, M/M, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Plot What Plot/Corn Without Plot, Son Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas wanting to eat some healthy salad that contains fresh corn, maybe suggesting said corn be used as a plug to get daddy to eat healthy with him. </p><p>"He leans forward and tentatively licks over the tip. He'd expected it to be rough and dry, but the small amount of spit lets his tongue glide right over it, smooth and slippery. He licks again and again, loving the bump of the kernels with every swipe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-maze-ing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remo_shagwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remo_shagwell/gifts).



> I don't know how. I don't know why. But I keep writing the strangest things. This fic is no exception. 
> 
> Heavily influenced by [this post](http://funnyboy86.tumblr.com/post/117565784122/this-puts-a-hole-new-meaning-to-corn-fed-boys).
> 
> WARNINGS: Contains underage Castiel doing ungodly things to a husk of corn. There is also implied future incest.

Cas slips a finger in his ass, pretending that it's his dad’s, that it's Dean’s finger inside of him. Two fingers slide in easily, and it's still not enough. He tries to get them deeper, slips another one inside, stretches himself out further, but it's not big enough, not long enough, too smooth.

He imagines his dad's cock as he slips another inside. He’d seen it once when his dad went to take a shower, not realizing that his towel wasn't wrapped completely around his waist. Cas came three times that night, just from picturing it inside of him. Three fingers wouldn't be nearly enough to open him for his dad's sizeable endowment.

Cas strokes his cock slowly, gripping himself tight while he pumps three fingers in and out of his ass. A bird caws, startling him, and Cas opens his eyes only to come face to face with a rather thick—rather phallic-looking—husk of corn, already shucked in front of him.

How it got that way, he has no clue. It's golden yellow and completely hairless, even though it's still attached to the stalk. A thought pops into Cas' head, and no matter how _dirtybadwrong_ it is, Cas can't get it out of his mind.

He leans forward and tentatively licks over the tip. He'd expected it to be rough and dry, but the small amount of spit lets his tongue glide right over it, smooth and slippery. He licks again and again, loving the bump of the kernels with every swipe.

His cock drips precome over his hand, and Cas holds himself tightly to keep from coming at the thought of taking it a step further. He adds a fourth finger to his ass and spreads them wide until he knows he can take its girth.

He turns around and closes his eyes, imagines his dad behind him, fingering him open for his cock.

 _So good for me, angel_ , his dad would say. _You're almost ready._

And then his dad would pull out his fingers and line up his cock, passing over his gaping hole a few times—

Cas gasps when the tip catches his rim and pulls it open just slightly.

—before slipping the tip inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean's inside the kitchen when he notices his son gone. Cas had just been there not ten minutes ago, and Dean swears that Cas has been acting strange lately. He's disappeared into the damn corn field everyday for the last two weeks and has been avoiding Dean like the plague.

Dean walks out the back door and follows the trail of parted stalks where Cas has taken to walking on his afternoons out. He sleuths quickly but quietly through the cornfield until he hears quiet grunts.

Dean tucks his head down and continues forward at a slower pace. The noise grows in volume until quieter whimpers and moans make their way to his ears, mixing in with a regular pattern of grunts. Two more steps and Dean can make out a figure through the stalks. Another step and what he sees stops him cold.

Half of a husk disappears into Cas' ass, his hole just swallowing it up, opening so nicely for the thick vegetable, and Dean's cock twitches as he imagines other things inside his son's ass.

"I've been looking for a way to get you to eat your vegetables," Dean says.

Cas freezes and turns to face him, surprise and terror warring for dominance in his expression. He doesn't pull himself off of the husk though, and Dean can see every inch of skin on his backside, how tight his thighs are clenched as the husk gapes his stretched-out hole. Dean doesn't miss the way Cas' cock twitches or the way he whimpers low in his throat, lust and embarrassment making his cheeks flush red.

Dean smirks. "I didn't say stop. Come on, Cas. Let me see how good you are at eating your veggies."

Cas cants his hips and squeezes his cock, not taking his eyes off of his dad's face while he rides the husk of corn.

"Look so good like this, angel."

Cas blushes.

"Can't wait to fuck you."

 


End file.
